


His Eyes Shine Bright Like a Sky Full of Comets

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, wolfstar, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doing the 30day OTP Challenge with Wolfstar.</p>
<p>Aiming to keep each day's entry under 300 words in order to not get hopelessly carried away.</p>
<p>~Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Eyes Shine Bright Like a Sky Full of Comets

**I - Holding Hands**

****

As Remus lay with his back on the grass, the summer night sky spread itself out above him- the silky starlit sky encompassing the world below.

The young wizard sighed as the rock music from the Yule Ball, currently happening in the castle above, pounded out- ruining the otherwise mystical sounds of nature.

“We should so be studying for Astronomy…” Lupin laughed, as Sirius- the young boy lying next to him pointed out another constellation.

“We are, Re,” he grinned wildly, “Look… look at that one there… that’s Lupus.”

Remus smiled innocently as he turned his head little, and just watched as Sirius’ eyes glowed bright like the sky full of stars above him.  
He then turned his head back to the sky when Sirius finished.

“It’s kind of amazing… all the shapes they make…” Sirius breathed.

“The individual stars are special too…” Remus mused.

At Sirius’ silence, he reached over and locked his fingers around the raven haired boy’s hand, before raising it up into the air.  
“See that one? Just further on from Orion’s belt…” Remus asked, as he guided Sirius’ pointed finger until it rested just above the silver orb.

“There I am.” Sirius smiled at his namesake up in the midnight sky, “Just above Canis Major” he continued.

“Big dog,” Remus laughed, and then Sirius laughed too- and the collective sound was like a hundred bells ringing to a perfect tune.

Soon Remus lowered his hand and Sirius’ too, until their interlocked hands lay on the grass in-between them.

A few minutes later, “Re,” Sirius asked quietly, “You’re… you’re still holding my hand.”

“I.. Sorry,” Remus choked, pulling it away like he’d just been branded. 

“No, it’s fine,” Sirius said softly, walking his fingers over the grass and locking them around Remus' quivering hand.


End file.
